Charcoal Black Eyes
by deathpenity17
Summary: Bella loves Edward. But secretly she has a crush on Edward's dad. Carlisle Cullen. Is it her or is she seeing things? Carlisle is looking at her more and more. She wakes up to see him near her, than Edward. What is going on? Will the crush comes up again?
1. Chapter 1

**Charcoal Black Eyes**

**chapter: - _SNEAK PEEK_**

**A/N: Just to let you know - I don't really know what is happening but the idea came to me and I will try to figure it out as quickly as possible. This is so far what I thought up. You do know this is a sneak peek ? Right?  
**

I was walking around the house, aimlessly until my feet were screaming me to stop.

I was walking around the house, aimlessly until my feet were screaming me to stop. I was in the living room and sat down on the big couch that is a one sitter. I laid down on it with my feet on the right arm and my shoulders leaning onto the left arm. I laid my head toward the back of the couch and before I knew it – I was drifting.

All I could think about was 'why am I here?' As confusing as it was, I still couldn't see why I am here.

I suddenly became aware to a – finger – I think - sliding up my neck. It was off then soon after that, it was soon replaced by cold freezing lips, with a slightly opened month. I fidgeted so to let – who ever it was – to let them know what they were about to do. It didn't go.

Instead I was greeted to something wet gliding up and down my neck. My eyes flew open. I looked around me with my eyes first before I looked over my shoulder to have a shock coming through me.

As I turned I see Carlisle about three centimeters away from my face. It was Carlisle. He seemed to be leaning onto the couch, with his hands on the couch, near the left arm of the couch, where my shoulders were laying. His face was composed but as I stared at his eyes for a couple minutes and his eyes darken to charcoal black.

"Hello!" I said to Carlisle before I suddenly laid my head again to be drifting this time to sleep. The last conscious was to feel cold freezing lips on my neck again. . .


	2. Talk Laugh Live life as it go by

Charcoal Black Eyes

**A/N: Here you are. The moment you have been hoping for. The most famous! -CD rewind A . . . Poptart? WHAT A POPTART DOING HERE! **

**Charcoal Black Eyes**

Summery: Bella loves Edward. But secretly she has a crush on Edward's dad, Carlisle Cullen. Is it her or is she seeing things? Carlisle is looking at her more and more. She wakes up to see him near her, than Edward. What is going on? Will the crush comes up again?

**Chap 1 Edward**

_– Tuesday, October 14, 2008, Forks, Washington, 10:17 A.M. –_

_'My love of my life, **sigh**_

_can be so boring. **CD rewind**_

_Yep. You heard me peoples. _

_I just told you all that my love of my life – Edward – and lets admitted, is too smart and perfect, with perfect skin, perfect hair, too boyish, have these angry attacks moods that makes him be some what girly to me, and likes to play AND compose music that is out of the ordinary and - lets not forget, - he wasn't happy most of his life!_

_'Yes. Unfortunately, he is boring.'_

I closed my diary and put it under a loose floor board that was under my bed. Edward never finds out about it. In fact he never knew that I have a diary. Ha! Take that Edward! I just hope that Alice didn't see this happening. So that why I write very short things in my diary.

I quickly went down starts to get my oat meal that was done in the microwave. It beeped constantly. I eat in silence at the empty table. My dad was off to work, as always.

The door bell range as I put the oatmeal in the sink. I walked to the door and opened it to see - none other than Edward Cullen smiling at me. We quickly went into his car and - driving like a lunitic - we were at his house in less than twenty minutes.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Edward.

"What do you want to do? You always ask me 'What I want to do?' How come not you?" I asked him, innocently. He blinked. There! See my point there Edward?!

"Okay. . . . . . How about we watch a movie?" he asked. I agreed.

Edward left to get the movie as I went into the kitchen to get something to nibble on and probably a blanket while I'm at it.

I was looking through the bottom of the pantry, when I founded what I was looking for. The small bag of healthy crackers that is mixed with some nuts I think, I got up and turned around to run into a hard cold rock. A cold rock that has clothes on for some odd reason.

I looked up to see Carlisle Cullen looking at me, with a slightly crewkied head. I smiled. I learned how to not show it. I hide it deep with in me. So deep that no one can see.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle. Everybody does. It makes me feel old." I slightly laughed at that. For a three hundred and thirty nine year old, he didn't look a day old on the day he was turned on his twenty year old self. He smiled also. Why is he suddenly talking to me? Sure he talks to me here and there but . . . this is something else. Where's Edward?

He face became thoughtful, before he leaned toward me. I stiffened. What is he doing?

"You smell good." he said. I blinked. I was suddenly laughing my head off. He looked questioningly to me.

"Yes. Yes. I know I might smell delicious to a vampire. Thanks!" I said. He too was laughing with me.

"But you do smell nice!"


	3. Chap 3 ROOSTERS

Charcoal Black Eyes

**A/N: Here you are. The moment you have been hoping for. The most famous! -CD rewind A . . . Poptart? WHAT A POPTART DOING HERE! **

**Charcoal Black Eyes**

Summery: Bella loves Edward. But secretly she has a crush on Edward's dad, Carlisle Cullen. Is it her or is she seeing things? Carlisle is looking at her more and more. She wakes up to see him near her, than Edward. What is going on? Will the crush comes up again?

**Chap. 2 – ROOSTERS **

"Bella." called Edward. I politely excused myself before I walked around Carlisle to go toward the voice. I could feel his eyes on me. When did this happen?

"What's wrong honey?" asked Edward as I walked toward him. I shook my head in confusion.

"Ummm . . . what's wrong with me?" I asked, still confused. He shrugged.

"Nothing it's just . . ." he stopped before starting again. "It's just . . . that you looked shocked about something . . ."

So would you if a doctor – that is hot – comes up to you and talks to you with no apparent reasons. I shook my head.

"Why would I look shocked?" I asked as I arranged my face carefully into a curious look. He shakes his head as he pulled me by my hand into the living room. Carlisle and Esme was there. The movie was starting all ready. What this? Carlisle is kissing Esme. I quickly shot a look at Edward, quickly enough to see a flash of jealously in his eyes. I was shocked. Why did he pick me if he loved another without realizing it?

Was it me or did I just catch Carlisle's eye while he is kissing Esme? What's going on? And what's this? A flash of uncomfortable feelings in his eyes?

"I going to check the roosters." said Edward, as he walked away from me. Couple of seconds later Esme stopped kissing Carlisle and went somewhere else in the house. There was only me and Carlisle here now. What just happened? First they were here now they were . . . gone.

Both me and Carlisle looked confused, though Carlisle seemed to know what is going on better than I do.

"What happened?" I asked, for he smiled reassuring to me. I blinked once before yelling "WHAT ROOSTERS!!!"

The house shook. Carlisle chuckled as he watched me look at the back of the couch toward the glassed window door. I blinked and stared at the scene before me. Carlisle looked too and froze also.

There was Edward and Esme near each other – about a centimeter – seemly whispering to each other. Before they ran off in the other direction. Carlisle looked at me and I looked at him. By our faces – we were shocked, yet confused also.

"Maybe, we should . . ." I started.

"Just pretend that nothing had happened." finished Carlisle. We both nodded as we sat next to each other and watched the movie together.

We both really weren't looking at the movie.


	4. Chap 4 Questions

**Chap. 4 ****Questions**

"Carlisle?"

He didn't say a word until Edward left an hour ago. He looked like he was torn to the bit, so much that even I was scared that I may hurt him more if I asked him the question that was at the tip of my tongue. He sighed suddenly as he scooted next to me.

"Do you really want to know what they exchanged outside?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's okay if you don't want to . . ." I started but was stopped when Carlisle shook his head.

"No." he said, cutting me off, his butterscotch eyes soften. "You have the right to know what is going on. Bella . . . . even I don't understand what is going on but Esme and Edward are going hunting together."

"And . . . you think that they are doing something behind our backs?" I stated hesitantly, not wanting to over step my boundaries. Carlisle nodded.

"It would seem like it. I'm going to figure it out sooner than you think I will." said Carlisle. He hugged me close to him before letting go of me and stood up from the couch.

"Good day Bella." He said as he walked away, closing the front door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 Car Crash

**Chap. 5 ~ Car Crashes**

.

The day went by fine until the end of the day. A truck went out of control and being clumsily, I was in the way of it again. I WAS parked in a parking space but was at the back of it again. I quickly tried to get out of the way from it but until something crashed into me at the same time picked me up and was inside my truck. I looked up to see, golden eyes staring at the car, as it pushed the truck away from us. I blinked it was Carlisle.

.

His hand was at the center of my back as he gently held me there. I stared at him. What had? NO. Scratch that out. How did he get here? Did Alice warn him this? I looked at Alice, to see her shrugging her shoulders before walking away to get Jasper. She came back with Jasper and was talking to him. He then looked at me and then at Carlisle. Is she asking what we both feeling? I however, didn't have a clue. Carlisle on the other hand was different. I could see all of it. It was a mixture of relief, and slightly calm look along with slight anger, and paranoid. I blinked, confused as to why he is angry and paranoid.

.

"I'm not angry at you. I however am angry at Edward and Esme." He said. I noticed that he doesn't say 'my wife' for the past days since we were watching a movie with Edward. Is he . . . going to break up with her?

.

Without thinking both my hands were either side of his face, partly on his side checks and to the neck. There were millions of thoughts in my head that even I could not even figure it out. He froze also, his eyes widen slightly but the hand on the back of me, gripped the fabric hard.

.

"What happened?"

.

"Told you I'll figure it out soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6 I'll Met You There

**Ch. 6 ~ I'll Met You There**

.

"They've cheated." spat Carlisle. I flinched.

.

"And . . . then what?" I asked, not knowing what to do now that everybody is surrounding my truck, asking if we were alright. Soon the crowd dispersed.

.

"And what?" he ask, confused.

.

"What's next?" I asked. He stared at me for an eternity, his eyes searching for something.

.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Carlisle, looking thoughtful.

.

"I don't know. Something. Do you want to pay back them?" I ask. I wasn't revengeful as I thought I would be. Should I be? I looked up and took notice that Carlisle still hadn't answered my question.

.

"Do you think we should?" he asks. He seems to be pondering his answer.

.

"I don't know." I whispered.


End file.
